


To Go On

by seiko_udoku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sarcasm, noncannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiko_udoku/pseuds/seiko_udoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Hermione has settled into her cold vacant life, until Snape shows up and upsets her routine. After being saved by a quirky witch, he has been given instructions to give "a deed for a deed". Will Snape be able to help her find her Gryffindor fight again? And even if he could, would he care enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of The Half Blood Prince

Five years after the end of the war against he-who-must-not-be-named Hermione Granger had successfully passed her N.E.W.T.S and become the potions mistress for Hogwarts. She and Ron had dated briefly after the war, but then both soon realized that things had changed between them during those dark times.

Neither had their sunny, carefree dispositions any longer. Ron later went on to date and marry a muggle girl named Elizabeth. Hermione remained unattached to anything other than her studies and work. Life had seemed to go on. Minerva McGonagall became headmistress and a close friend which Hermione could lean on.

On a cold November morning just before dawn Hermione was in the forbidden forest collecting ingredients for her peaceful sleep draught. After the war, she found it hard to sleep for fear of memories haunting her dreams. As she bent to pluck a sprig of lavender, she heard someone’s footsteps behind her.

As she turned to see who it was she left out a small shriek. He couldn’t be standing there. What kind of sick joke was someone playing on her? Was it a magical being using the memory of him?

“ ** _Homorphus_** ”, she said whipping out her wand.

“Miss Granger that will not work on me, for I am in my true form” Snape said quietly, almost reverently.

“I saw what Nagini did to Professor Snape. He’s dead!” she said hysterically as she took a step back.

“I didn’t die, thanks to a very stubborn witch.” He said as if he regretted being alive.

She only shook her head as she sized him up. He looked exactly like she remembered and just barely showing above his severe clothing were the edges of the scar Nagini had left. Logically, there was no way he would have survived, even if she desperately wanted it to be true.

“I’ve come to see Minerva. I assume you can take me to her? She is here, is she not?” he said in his trademark unexcitable voice.

“Y-yes, she’s headmistress. I still don’t believe you, but I’ll take you to her.” She said hesitantly.

As they reached the entrance to the headmistress’ office she reverently said the password “Dumbledore”. They both stayed silent as they entered the staircase and walked into McGonagall’s office. Before turning from the window Minerva took a steadying breath.

“Welcome back Severus.” She said quietly. “I’m glad you’ve decided to finally return.”

Hermione made to excuse herself, but Minerva stayed her with a wave of her hand, “please join us Hermione this pertains to you as well”

Knitting her brows in curiosity Hermione nodded her assent to the command and took a seat next to Snape.

“McGonagall I see no reason the girl should stay” Snape said with a raised brow.

“The GIRL is the current Potions Professor” Minerva said with amusement.

At this Snape twitched and eyed her out of the corner of his eye. “I believe you said there was a place for me here did you not?”

“Of course we will find a place for you Severus.” Minerva said dismissively. “However that is not the matter at hand. I would like you to review Miss Granger’s knowledge of potions and teach her anything that you may find lacking.”

At this both Hermione and Snape tensed. What was she playing at? Hermione had already proved herself more than capable to teach above the level of senior Hogwarts students, why test her? If not to give him the position of Potions Master, why call Snape here?

Looking at Hermione with much distaste, Snape grumbled “Very well.” He then stood and stalked out of the room. Hermione craned her neck to follow him with her eyes and when he disappeared from sight whipped around to face Minerva.

“I don’t understand Headmistress.” She said frantically. “You don’t seem surprised to see him.”

“Of course not dear. Severus and I have been in contact since the war ended. He asked me not to tell anyone about his survival. He needed to mend his wounds privately, not in the lime light.” McGonagall said in her matter-of-fact voice.

“So where has he been?” She asked.

“If you wish to know more, you should ask him dear. This isn’t the subject for idle gossip.” She chided.

Hermione’s face flushed as she changed the subject “And why have him test me? Do you not trust my capabilities?”

“I trust you more than anyone Hermione; I just believe you could learn from him.” Minerva said exasperatedly. She knew the young witch would have trouble with this even before telling her. “He is one of the very few Wizards alive that know how to brew Wolf’s Bane along with many other obscure potions and spells.”

With a sigh Hermione stood and said “Alright I’ll let him teach me” She then went to brew her potion.


	2. Assessment

Hermione walked into the potions class with a great sigh. She idly wondered when Snape’s lessons would begin as she let her hair down from the loose bun she had it in and began rubbing her sore shoulders. She then heard someone clear their throat. Shit!

She turned and said “Sorry I didn’t realize you would be here already Professor.”

“Yes well I would like to get this over with sooner rather than later if you please. I find it idiotic to say the least. That maddening woman knows that a know-it-all such as you could teach any course Hogwarts offers.” He grumbled with clear agitation.

“Be careful that almost sounded like a compliment Professor.” She answered wryly as she set down her basket of ingredients on the table and began to remove them one by one.

“Before we begin any corrections of your potions knowledge, I must first correct your etiquette.” He said snidely. “I am no longer YOUR professor. It is proper for you to call me by my title or if we were closer by name.”

“Oh” she answered dumbly as she began to blush. “Then what is your title, if I might ask?”

He eyed the ingredients curiously before looking up to say nonchalantly “Master. I am a potions Master, therefore it would be proper to call me Master Snape.”

She shuddered at the thought of following after Snape and calling him Master. She took a deep breath and said “So how would you like to test me?” Perhaps she just wouldn’t call him anything.

If he caught her lack of address, he ignored it as he began walking to where she stood. He touched her hellebore as he looked up at her clearly distracted. Ignoring her question altogether he asked “Miss Granger how often have you been drinking Draught of Peace?”

“Once a week and yes I’m aware of the side effects of an overdose.” She said tersely. She hated that he had noticed. To be honest she only slept one day a week for the explicit reason that she was trying to avoid killing herself.

He arched a brow and again changed the subject. “I’d like to take a look at your stores. I see no need to watch you make potions that take months to brew. I will see sufficiently from what you have in stock what I already know to be true.”

She nodded her assent and moved so that he could look at the cabinets behind her. He silently picked up bottles, read them, opened them, held them to the light, and returned them to their places. After almost an hour of Hermione staring at his back as he did this, he finally set down the last bottle and turned to her.

“Passable Miss Granger.” He said with a nod and moved to leave.

“I need to correct you etiquette. I am Professor Granger, or if you would like you may call me Hermione, but not “Miss Granger” if you please.” She said quietly as he walked away. He paused and nodded once again before disappearing through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters will likely mostly be short, because I work 3rd shift and don't have much time for the things I enjoy. :( Thanks so much for all of the view already. I appreciate it greatly.


	3. First day

After Snape had left Hermione penned a letter to Harry asking that he return to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She didn’t tell him why, just that he needed to see something. Harry had lost so much in the Wizard wars, but perhaps Snape’s return would mend his hurt a bit. He had greatly blamed himself for Snape’s death after all.

The next morning before breakfast she caught Minerva on her way to the great hall. She took this opportunity while no one was about to speak with her further about the previous day’s events. “Minerva good morning” She called amicably as she rushed to catch up with the elderly woman.

“Good morning Hermione. Severus informed me that other than wolfs bane, Lamia Poultice, and Sanabis potion; you seem to know how to make everything he does. That’s quite the feat. It’s another achievement altogether to get such high praise from him.” She said.

“Lamia Poultice is not in high demand and Sanabis potion would cost almost two million galleons to produce.” Hermione said defensively.

“Yes dear I’m well aware, I was merely informing you that Severus finds you well versed.” Minerva said soothingly.

As they entered the great hall Hermione caught Snape’s eye and nodded her hello. She wanted to be friendly with the bitter wizard, but too much friendliness too soon would be taken as pity and that was something she knew he would not tolerate.

She sat with McGonagall for breakfast and afterward when she was leaving Snape strode up beside her. “A moment of your time if you please, professor?” He said quietly.

Shocked that he had actually called her professor and without sarcasm she merely nodded and followed him outside. As he came to a halt in front of her he turned on his heel. Glowering at her he said “McGonagall informed me earlier this morning that she would like me to teach you how to brew wolfs bane.”

“Alright what time of day is convenient for you?” She asked pulling out a notebook.

“I will come to the potions chamber at seven of the evening. I expect this to take roughly thirty three days. “He snarled.

“Until tonight then” She said as she snapped her notebook shut.


	4. Absentee

That evening Hermione was grading papers as Snape paraded into the room. She put her quill down and greeted him warmly, “Good evening Severus.” She had practiced what to call him and found it easier to utter Severus rather than “master”.

He looked at her in utter distaste and grunted. “We are not friends Granger.”

“Yes well let’s get on with brewing shall we. I’m quite eager to see the process.” She said already focused on learning something new.

Snape rolled his eyes and took the ingredients out of his satchel. He set out two of everything: his and one for Hermione. They ground up the wolfs bane until it became a fine powder and added unicorn blood, a troll’s eye and three doxy teeth. They lit the fires under their cauldrons and then it would be a waiting game with nothing else to add for the next week.

After they cleaned up Snape turned to leave, but Hermione’s voice halted him. She hadn’t spoken the entire time to his relief and he was surprised into stopping when she did. “I asked Harry to come back soon. I think he would like to see you.”

Without turning he ground his teeth and replied “And why would I want to see him of all people?”

“Do you still blame him for what his father did?” She asked quietly.

“I should like to spend the rest of my life without seeing a Potter again you meddlesome girl.” He said testily.

“You don’t have to see him, but I think it’s his right to know that you’re alive. You saved his life on multiple occasions and he thinks he’s the reason you’re dead. If you’d like to move on without him that’s fine, but he can’t without you.” She said angrily and stormed out of the room.

Snape didn’t see Hermione again for three days. He searched rooms for her as he was coming and going and was surprised to not see her in the great hall or in the evenings in the potions class. He didn’t think she would be the type to blow off learning to brew one of the most difficult potions.

On the third day he finally resigned himself to ask Minerva where she was. He found the regal woman outside watching flying lessons. “Headmistress may I have a word?” He asked quietly.

“Yes of course Severus.” She said distractedly.

“In private if you please” He said trying to keep his composure.

This caught her attention and she smiled and walked away from the practice field to an empty bench. “What is it Severus?”

“I would like to know where Miss Granger is” He said.

“Oh dear did I not tell you?” She asked honestly surprised.

“No you failed to.” He said sardonically.

“Oh well Hermione is in the Infirmary.” Minerva said as if that explanation sufficed.

“For?” he asked impatiently.

“Well dear if you want to know why don’t you ask her?” She asked with humor. “Well if there was nothing else I have things to attend to.”

“No headmistress, there was nothing else.” He said tersely.

As he walked to the infirmary he asked himself why he even cared. All that mattered was that she was there, not why she was there. He almost turned to leave before entering, but he had already walked all the way here, he might as well go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not post again this week. I'm unsure as of yet, but I'll be pulling long hours at work. I'll return to write as soon as possible.


	5. War Changes People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long loves.

As Severus entered the infirmary, he saw a very pale and sickly looking Hermione laying in the bed staring out the window. Hearing the door latch behind him she lolled her head over to look at him. Her eyes were hooded and had dark bruises underneath. She looked dreadful.

“Hello Severus” She said with a small smile.

He nodded and stood by the door looking at her. “Have you taken too much of that draught?”

Shaking her head she answered “I told you I know how much I can safely drink.”

“Then for what reason are you here?” He said with a slight tilt of his head.

Madam Pomfrey then came into the room and answered for Hermione “The silly girl doesn’t eat or sleep and you wonder why she’s so sick. You’re much cleverer than that Snape.” As she spoke she handed Hermione an unmarked potion and cast a diagnostic spell over her. Eyeing her sternly she said “You may leave after drinking that and I expect you to take better care that I don’t see you in here again anytime soon Professor.”

As Pomfrey swept out of the room with exasperation, Snape eyed Hermione suspiciously. Her pallor didn’t seem like she had merely slept too little or ate scantly. Why should he care about how well she took care of herself?

“I do not have the time and patience to brew this potion again next month Granger.” He said.

Instead of the fiery retort he expected she looked up at him with glassy eyes and said “I know. I’m really sorry Severus. I’ll be there tonight and I won’t miss our meeting again.” He noticed deep bruises under her eyes that clearly stated, no she hadn’t been sleeping. Then his eyes wandered to her delicate small hands clutching the sheets tightly in her lap. Something other than her students and potion making was keeping the girl from sleeping.

With a sigh he sat in the chair near her bed. Hermione eyed him with a decidedly Snape-like raised brow. “Miss- Professor Granger I know that I’m not the correct person to lecture on self-preservation, but-“ Snape began before being cut off as the door opened again.

Harry was looking down at the daily prophet in his hand as he walked in saying “Hey Hermione did you know that Hagrid was in the paper today. Apparently they interviewed him on the eating habits of Norwegian-“ He silenced himself as he looked up.

The magical newspaper crumpled in his shaking hands as he stuttered “I- I don’t understand. Professor?”

Snape rose and sneered at Hermione “I thought you said you told Potter.”

“No he just arrived today and I wanted to try to change your mind before telling him. I was hoping you would meet again in better circumstances.” She said quietly.

“Hermione?” Harry looked at his friend quizzically while motioning to Snape.

She gave a small smile and said “He’s alive Harry. He’s been living quietly. When I found out I owled you immediately.”

Snape eyed Harry with as much venom he could muster at the moment, which wasn’t as much as normal, and said “Well I should be going.” Turning to Hermione he said “If you are unable to brew this evening send word and I will do it myself.”

“How is that possible?” Harry said quietly.

“I’m not sure myself, but McGonagall knew from the beginning. All I know on the matter is that he said ‘A very stubborn witch’ nursed him back to life.” She said unhelpfully.

“How long has he been back?” He asked slumping into the recently vacated chair.

“About a week. He’s going to work here again, though I’m not sure what his position will be. Perhaps he’ll take over the defense class?” She said thoughtfully.

After a bit more small talk Hermione ushered Harry out of the room and got dressed. As she was walking back to her quarters Minerva caught her lightly by the arm. “Should you be up and about Hermione?”

“Poppy said I could leave, just to be careful.” Hermione answered with a small smile.

“I heard Mr. Potter returned to see you today. Does he know about Severus yet?” Minerva asked worriedly.

“Yes, I’m afraid they met in the infirmary earlier. That could have gone better.” Hermione admitted.

“You mean Severus actually visited you? I told him to, but I was teasing. I never imagined he would.” Minerva said with a chuckle.

“Yes and he even tried to lecture me on taking care of myself, before Harry walked in that is.” Hermione said conspiratorially.

“My, that is out of character” Minerva laughed as she walked Hermione to her door. “Well try not to push yourself too much dear. I could have Severus cover a few of your classes if you think you need longer. I myself have other matters the rest of the week.”

“Oh no that’s not necessary. I’ll be back in classes tomorrow. Sorry to make you worry.” She placated.

Hermione spent the rest of the day reading the newest editions of Potions Quarterly and Practical Potioneers. She sighed as she realized she had read through dinner and it was now time to meet Snape in the potions room. As she opened the door she saw him standing in the room with a particularly sour expression.

“Hello Severus” She said shyly as she set down a book on the table. She hoped that he wouldn’t take whatever was annoying him on her.

“Can you tell me just why I didn’t see you at dinner?” He asked coolly.

That wasn’t what she had expected. Why would he even care? Would he yell at her for missing meals so soon after recovering? He wasn’t in charge of her well-being anymore.

“I didn’t go. I wasn’t particularly hungry.” She lied.

Snape huffed and conjured a tea set and sandwiches. “I’ll not have you faint on me Granger.”

A small shy smile appeared on her face as she mumbled her thanks. They worked in silence and ate for a while before Snape spoke “You’ve changed since I last knew you.”

“War will do that.” She mumbled without looking up.

“Yes. I almost miss how insufferable you used to be.” He said with a miniscule twitch of his lips.

“Is that to say I’m no longer insufferable?” She smiled up at him.

He saw that this smile was slightly less vacant than all the others he had seen of her thus far. It was as if she was too weary to have emotions. He thought before answering “Less so than you used to be. You used to be so full of questions and opinions. I daresay you could have never remained quiet this long before.”

She gave him a defeated look before returning to chopping her ingredients into small even pieces. “Perhaps I’ve learned the meaning of ‘curiosity killed the cat’” She said quietly.

“But that isn’t true is it? You still desire to learn all there is to know, don’t you?” He said as he walked over to her table and picked up a sprig of lavender.

She glanced up at him and set down her knife with a sigh. “Would you prefer me to bombard you with all my questions? I’ve tried to be considerate and not ask too much of you so soon after your return.”

“But your face shows your silent questions. You are such an easy book to read Miss Granger.” He replied silkily.

“Where have you been for five years?” She asked after a moment.

“Unfortunately I was found and healed by a witch who seemed to know just where to be and at what time to be there.” He replied eyeing her in a way that encouraged more questions.

“Do I know this witch?” She asked.

“yes.” He said shortly as his lips twitched again.

With an annoyed growl she asked “So who was it?”

This time he actually smiled minutely before saying “Luna Lovegood”.

Hermione sucked in a small breath. How had Luna saved him? And she must be more tired than she believed, because she could swear she just saw Severus Bloody Snape smile. She also noted how strange it was that he had been so forthcoming.

“Why are you telling me all this?” She asked dubiously.

“I’ve grown weary of watching you stare at me without asking.” He sneered.

“I’m sorry” She said lowering her head.

Where had this Gryffindor’s fire gone? He never knew her to apologize so much and it greatly disturbed him that it had become so easy to shut her up. He quite enjoyed arguing with her brilliant mind in the past, though a **_Crucio_** wouldn’t make him admit it.

He sat down next to her and stared at her until she looked up. She was alarmed by his proximity. He was being very un-Snape-like. “I’m not the only one who has changed.” She said quietly. “You never would have cared if I stared at you before and if you did it would be anger not concern on your face right now.”

At that he startled and stood again. He then locked down his Occlumency shields and strode back to his own work station. “I am no longer a spy Miss Granger and you are no longer a student that I must control by means of fear.” He said icily as he began stirring his potion once more.

“Ah that’s right I am no longer a student, and so you should call me Hermione.” She said defensively. She felt he was still looking down on her whenever he called her ‘Miss Granger’. She hadn’t meant to offend him by stating the change in him. In all honesty she had meant it as a compliment.

Clearing her throat Hermione stood and said “Well my potion is complete and I need to rest before returning to teaching in the morning. Please ward the door as you leave.”

Long after Hermione had left Snape remained staring into his potion. He had meant to help her somehow, but that had failed when she started talking about him. Why he even wanted to steer her into a better direction he wasn’t even sure, but Miss Lovegood’s words kept circling in his mind.

“A deed for a deed. When you next meet someone who needs rescuing, please rescue them. Your heart will know when you’ve chosen someone and it may take you quite a while to help them mend, but it will help you mend your own soul”

After saying all that Luna had looked off dreamily out the window like she somehow knew exactly what would happen. Remembering this, Severus suspected not for the first time that Luna were a very talented seer.

With an aggravated growl Severus extinguished the flames under all the potions save the Wolfsbane and warded the door as he left.


	6. Heart of the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. My PC did however happen to keel over. I spent the past few months without being able to write and it broke my heart. Hopefully the long chapter will make up for it a bit. xoxo

The next day Hermione had a rushed breakfast of toast and left the great hall immediately. She didn’t wish to get caught up in conversation with anyone, including Snape. Her day was relatively calm and routine. She handed out house points and detentions and taught her beloved “dunderheads”.

By the time dinner came she had gotten over her tiff with Snape, so she opted to eat in leisure. She still wasn’t sure about his hot and cold demeanor, but guessed she should be thankful he had even tried conversing with her at all.

Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she thought it wasn’t like the man to act so concerned and she had probably driven him into a corner by stating the fact. He had tried a few times now to talk to her about how she was holding up and each time she turned on him. She decided that should he try again that she would keep him out of the equation.

As she stood to leave dinner he said “I’ll be going directly to the lab if you would like to meet earlier than usual.”

“Alright I just need to go to my rooms for a few things” She said with her usual hollow smile.

It bothered him so badly that her fire seemed to have smoldered to embers. How could he help mend her soul when his had never been whole? He had begun to think that Luna was asking too much of him. She had spent five years with him in close quarters; she of all people should understand the only way he could save anyone would have to be physically.

But she hadn’t chosen Granger, he had. Something about the way this Gryffindor carried herself made him want to rescue her. He still wasn’t sure how he of all people could accomplish that, but with a sigh he headed to the potions room to resume trying to do just that.

When Hermione arrived she gave him a small nod and began working quietly. After a few moments he decided that it would be another silent night’s work, but then she spoke. “Will you be reinstating the Defense class as your new position?”

He honestly hadn’t thought too much of what position he would take or why Minerva called him here. After meeting Granger again he had become hell bent on helping her, thinking of little else. He cleared his throat and said dryly “I couldn’t say what Minerva has planned for me honestly. Perhaps she plans to have me sit around uselessly for the remainder of my stay here.”

“And how long will you be here?” She questioned.

He shrugged without glancing up from his mortar. “That depends on her plans for me I suppose. If I cannot find a way to occupy myself here, I suppose I will return to Spinners End.”

“Is that where you and Luna were? Your old home there?” She asked curiously.

At this Severus scoffed. “I would not subject Miss Lovegood to my _home._ “ The last word dripping with disdain. She remembered hearing that Snape’s childhood home was in a very poor neighborhood. Was that why he sounded as if he loathed it? Because it wasn’t a mansion?

“So then you were with Luna and her father at their home?” She said absentmindedly as she scraped the remainder of her turmeric into the caldron.

Severus looked up at her and said slowly “Yes. Mr. Lovegood insisted I stay until I had completely healed. I had meant to leave much sooner, but stayed at Luna’s request.” He trailed off absentmindedly as he watched Hermione grind up the herbs in front of her.

On a whim he asked “What made you decide to teach here?” He had assumed she as well as the other war survivors would want to be away from painful reminders of the battle.

“Minerva asked me. She saw that I was wasting away uselessly and asked me to help here since she couldn’t find a suitable potions master.” She said as she began stirring her ingredients slowly.

“I suppose teaching is suited for one of your….caliber.” he replied looking at her sidelong.

“You mean to say teaching is suited for an insufferable know-it-all” She asked raising a brow as she fought back a small grin.

He looked up sharply to rephrase before noting her expression. He then relaxed before replying “Yes well I am relieved that you are sharing the wonders of the universe with those dunderheads.”

Setting down her stirring rod she crossed the room to a small settee that she had installed a few years back. “Would you care for some tea?” She questioned as she placed a pot on the small burner in front of her.

“That would be lovely.” He said as he cast a stasis spell on his potion. Unsure if she meant for him to sit next to her, he placed a stool on the other side of the table and sat watching her prepare the tea.

“I wouldn’t have bitten you Severus” She said without looking up.

Snape decided showing no reaction to her statement would be his best course of action. To occupy himself he picked up the book that she had lain on the table earlier that evening for pleasure reading. It was a well-loved copy of Pride and Prejudice. He found himself relieved that she still read something so normal and girly.

She was after all still a girl. Even if she had seen horrors in the war and even if she undoubtedly lost sleep over the things she saw and experienced, at least she still read Jane Austen. He glanced up from the book to see her eyeing him warily.

“I suppose you’re thinking I’m a dunderhead for reading frilly romance novels?” She said resignedly.

After eyeing her for a moment he set the book down and answered “No, I was just thinking it quite therapeutic to read for pleasure. I find myself relieved that you still do so.”

She flinched at that and went about pouring the water into the tea cups.

 _Why should he be relieved about anything to do with me? What is his motive? Did he always care so much, but was unable to act upon it with his double agent status?_ She wondered nervously.

“Miss- ahem. H-Hermione, I wonder if you would speak with me about your need for Peaceful Sleep Draught?” Snape asked quietly.

Tensing, she looked at him for a long moment before letting out a long sigh and setting the tea aside. “Why are you so interested in my well-being suddenly?” She asked under her breath.

“Because though I understand, possibly more than anyone else could, how war changes people. I can see in the way you carry yourself that you’ve held onto something from the war that has made you become a shell of your former self. You, along with your peers, may have believed me heartless and cold, but I assure you I am capable of caring about the health of others.” He said as he gazed into his cup of steeping earl grey.

 _If he is truly interested in helping me, perhaps I could talk to him about it._ Hermione thought _After all the worst he can do to me now is to tell me to suck it up. It’s not like he can take house points or lower my grade._

Taking a fortifying breath, Hermione stared at her clenched hands as she began to speak. “I have nightmares. I know, as I’ve already told you, that I cannot survive on the draught daily. On the six days of the week I don’t indulge I either stay awake or drink myself into oblivion. I also-“She hesitated and looked across the room with an unfocussed gaze.

She was silent for so long that Severus almost asked her to continue, but then she resumed with a bit of her old spark.

“The tremors are also far worse at night than in the day and when I lie in bed I find it nearly impossible to drift off for the pain.” She spat.

 _Tremors? Pain? Was the poor girl speaking of Cruciatus?_ Severus thought with alarm.

He cleared his throat before asking “If you suffered very long under Cruciatus, I have a potion of my own creation that may alleviate some of your symptoms.”

He had hoped she would correct him and tell him of some other ailment she had contracted, but she merely nodded and gave him a small grateful smile.

“As for your night terrors, have you tried meditating before sleeping?” He asked softly. He was sure such a solution would not have escaped her, but he needed to be sure.

She looked up sharply at the mention of meditation and shook her head slowly. “Honestly, no.” She said quietly.

With a grim smile he offered “Well there is more I can teach you I suppose. Starting tomorrow we will go through some meditation practices and I will bring the potion for you. It will take me a few hours to brew, so I’m afraid it won’t be ready for tonight.”

“Thank you. Well I suppose if we don’t need to tend the potions anymore tonight, I’ll go play hostess to Harry.” She said awkwardly. She didn’t exactly know how she felt about Snape knowing more than her closest friends about her inability to cope.

As they said their goodbyes and she left Severus stared after her, wondering just what he was getting himself into. This little Gryffindor was already occupying most of his thoughts and time. But after her confession earlier, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and take away all of her hurts. Bah! He was the wrong person for THAT job.


End file.
